1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for connecting electrical conductors which are angled relative to each other.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,433 discloses an electrical connector for connecting two conductive crossing bars to each other. The connector comprises a first section and an angled second section comprised of a single metal member. FCI USA, Inc. manufactures and sells a cross connector (model YGL-C) for use in a ground grid network sold under the trademark HYGRID. The HYGID cross connector comprises two compression connector elements connected to each other by an angled bar. The compression connector elements can be compressed or crimped onto grounding conductors or a ground rod by a hydraulic compression tool, such as a Y750 manufactured and sold by FCI USA, Inc.
Cross connections are connections often made in ground grid networks. A cross connection is the joining of two conductors running perpendicular or substantially perpendicular or angled relative to one another. Previous compression connection technologies used for cross connections in ground grid networks include the YGL type connector noted above. These connectors provide a high-quality connection, but are costly to manufacture.
Thomas and Betts produces a compression cross connection from a one-piece stamping. The dies needed to form this connector are highly specialized and, therefore, costly. The one-piece stamping design is also not readily accepted in the market due to its lack of perceived quality.
There is a desire for a compression cross connection which is less costly to manufacture than current multi-piece compression connectors and less costly to manufacture than current one-piece stamping connectors, and which does not suffer from a perceived lack of quality in the marketplace such as a stamped design.